Insolitude
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: KAIBAEK ! Jongin emménage dans une maison... Mais il ignore que cette maison qui n'a pas été habitée depuis longtemps, n'est pas inoccupée. Perdu, mélancolique et dès le premier regard posé sur lui, amoureux. Un être immatériel et froid, mais des plus chaleureux, hante cette maison. Il s'appelle Baekhyun. Et c'est avec lui, que Jongin va découvrir le vrai sens du mot "AIMER"
1. Chapter 1

Insolitude

CHAPITRE 1

« -Regardez ! C'est là ! Vous avez coché « Livraison extérieure », du coup nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, notre assurance ne nous couvre que jusque là. Dit le déménageur en lui montrant la limite de l'escalier donnant sur le perron.

« -Merde. Souffla Jongin. Et avec une rallonge ? Au black ? S'il vous plaît, comment voulez vous que je rentre ce genre de meuble tout seul ?

Le buffet antique sculpté qu'il lui montrait en exemple, avait requit quatre de ses collègues pour l'amener là ou il se trouvait à présent et il était évident qu'un gars seul ne pourrait jamais le déplacer tout seul, encore moins l'amener en haut des escaliers !

Puis au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, l'homme donna une tape dans l'épaule de Jongin qui faillit valdinguer dans l'herbe et il se mit à rire.

« -Ok ! Oubliez la rallonge. Vous êtes un chouette gars, on va vous rentrer les « monstres ».

« -Merci beaucoup. Dit Jongin soulagé.

« -Par contre, n'allez pas raconter ça à notre patron hein !

« -Non, non, je ne dirai rien c'est promis, je vous remercie.

L'homme acquiesça, ce client s'était inquiété de leur bien être toute la journée, leur distribuant à boire, soignant Chin-Hae quand il s'était blessé le bras contre la taule abîmée du camion, il les avait même nourrit à midi, en allant chercher de quoi rassasier tout le monde chez un marchant ambulant et ils avaient eut donc le plaisir de manger chaud plutôt que des sandwichs... Ce genre de client était une perle, une exception et bordel, ils pouvaient bien lui rendre ce service, qu'il aurait de toute façon payé s'il ne s'était pas trompé de case sur le formulaire. En plus il leur restait une demie heure sur le temps impartit dans le contrat et leur patron ne se douterait de rien.

« -Bon ! Les gars ! On va rentrer les grosses pièces !

Les autres le regardèrent étonnés.

« -On a une demie heure on se dépêche !

« -Kang-Dae, si le patron apprend ça, ça va gueuler ! Dit l'un.

« -Il a pas besoin de le savoir. Allez ! Yong ! Bae ! Sung ! Hyun-Su ! Vous rentrez le buffet, Monsieur Kim va vous dire où il faut le placer ! Jae ! Chin-Hae ! Vous rentrez les machines et les fauteuils et Môk et moi, on va rentrer les grosses pièces, comme la table, le canapé et les matelas dans la maison.

Tous acquiescèrent et Jongin leur indiqua où ils devaient les mettre. Leur faisant placer tous ces meubles encombrants au milieu des pièces, pour qu'il puisse ensuite avoir accès aux murs, qu'il allait devoir retapisser ou repeindre, par la suite.

Et une demie heure plus tard, la chose était réglée.

« -On vous a laissé les patins sous les pieds du buffet antique. Dit Sung.

« -Je vous remercie beaucoup. Dit Jongin en s'inclinant.

« -Dommage que la maison ne soit pas déjà retapée. Dit Kang-Dae, vous allez en chier, pour mettre les meubles à leurs places.

« -Le moment venu, je demanderai à des amis de venir m'aider, ne vous inquiétez pas.

« -Ok ! Et bien nous allons vous laisser maintenant.

« -Attendez !

Jongin se précipita alors dans la maison et revint avec une pile d'enveloppes.

« -Tenez. Dit-il en leur distribuant une enveloppe à chacun.

« -Vous êtes dingue ! Dit Kang-Dae en ouvrant la sienne, curieux.

« -Ça me fait plaisir.

Il avait divisé son dernier cachet de mannequinat et il est vrai que même divisé en huit, la somme restait rondelette.

« -Et bien merci beaucoup. Dit Kang-Dae en s'inclinant.

Puis les sept autres le remercièrent aussi chaleureusement en s'inclinant à leur tour et ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux, avant de devoir rendre des comptes à leur patron.

…

Jongin regarda le camion s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et se retourna vers sa maison en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de lui, le long de la clôture.

Regardant la maison, il sourit.

C'était chez lui, SON chez lui et il en était vraiment heureux.

La bâtisse, traditionnelle et saine, était grande, et extérieurement dans un parfait état, mais avait été laissé à l'abandon, de longues années pendant lesquelles la propriétaire terminait sa vie en maison de retraite. Elle sentait le vieux, le renfermé le plancher grinçait à chaque pas, mais était magnifique quoi qu'un peu passé par endroits, ce qui se réglerait facilement avec un bon traitement à la cire les murs aux vieilles tapisseries, avaient vu de meilleurs jours et méritaient un bon coup de jeune, ainsi que les boiseries sculptées, mais le défi ne lui faisait pas peur.

Faire tous ces travaux, feraient sien cet endroit, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'acheter sans le conséquent héritage que sa grand-mère lui avait laissé à sa mort l'an passé. Car il l'avait tout de même payé une petite fortune, malgré son état et même s'il gagnait assez bien sa vie, ses cachets publicitaires et de mannequinat n'auraient jamais pu lui permettre un tel investissement.

Mais il avait enfin son « chez lui »... leur « chez eux » quand Kyungsoo rentrerait de Chine où il tournait un film.

Il serait de retour d'ici quatre semaines, mettant ainsi fin à leur trop longue séparation qui aura duré trois mois et il lui tardait vraiment son retour. Il lui manquait tant...manquait à son cœur, à son corps... s'en était presque devenu insupportable de l'attendre ainsi, mais il allait retaper la maison et ça lui garderait l'esprit assez occupé pour ne pas se prendre trop la tête.

Oui, le jour viendrait où Kyungsoo reviendrait enfin et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il devait alors tout mettre en œuvre pour que les principaux travaux soient terminés et que Kyungsoo se sente tout de suite, bien, chez lui... chez eux...

…

Se levant alors de sa chaise, il frappa dans ses mains pour se donner du courage.

Allez ! Maintenant il devait renter toutes ses affaires restées dehors avant qu'il fasse nuit ! Et il remercia encore une fois mentalement, les déménageurs qui avaient accepté de lui faire la fleur de rentrer les grosses pièces.

S'attelant alors à la tâche, avec énergie et le sourire malgré l'épuisement de ses incessants allers retours entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, la nuit tombait quand il rentra le dernier morceau de son lit, qu'il monterait quand sa chambre serait retapée.

Et quand il ferma enfin la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa en soufflant, les yeux clos.

« -Enfin. Dit-il à haute voix.

Un courant d'air frais le faisant alors frissonner, il fronça le front, cherchant la fenêtre ouverte, mais n'en trouvant pas, il se dit que cela venait de sa fatigue et ouvrit un carton contenant ses vêtements et qu'il avait laissé dans le salon, pour en sortir un gilet qu'il enfila rapidement.

Puis il décida de sortir le nécessaire vital de ses cartons... De quoi se préparer à manger, de quoi se laver et de quoi se faire un lit et pour le reste, il verrait selon ses besoins du moment.

Une fois la cuisine nettoyée, il avala rapidement un bol de ramens qui lui fit un bien fou tant il crevait de faim. La cafetière branchée et lancée, il fila ensuite récurer la salle de bain de fond en comble et y déposa ses produits de toilette, ses serviettes, se disant que comme il ne se souvenait plus où il avait pu ranger le tapis, ni le rideau de douche, il s'en passerait pour l'instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il tomberait bien dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

Puis, c'est complètement exténué qu'il retourna à la cuisine et se servit un café bien sucré, qu'il but tranquillement en se baladant lentement dans son salon, jusqu'à se poster devant une de ses fenêtres, observant la rue sombre de l'autre coté de la clôture.

Puis, une nouvelle sensation de froid et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il sourit et tourna la tête vers sa gauche, comme s'il s'était tourné vers quelqu'un près de lui... La sensation d'une présence agréable avait été tellement forte, qu'il l'avait fait naturellement. Puis, souriant encore, il secoua la tête, en se sentant idiot, avant de faire un pas en arrière quand un souffle frais lui toucha le visage.

Merde ! Le vendeur lui avait pourtant assuré que la maison n'avait pas de problème d'isolation ! Il allait devoir vérifier ça ! Se dit-il en passant sa main le long du montant de la fenêtre pour voir s'il sentait de l'air passer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Ramenant alors sa tasse dans la cuisine, il la déposa dans l'évier et fila prendre une douche rapide.

De retour dans le salon, au milieu duquel il avait dit aux déménageurs de déposer son matelas, il éteignit alors les lumières et déposa son téléphone portable près de son oreiller,.

Puis se couchant dans ses draps neufs avec un plaisir certain... C'est le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il s'endormit très vite, heureux de passer sa première nuit dans son « Chez Lui »... même si c'était... seul...

../..

 _« N'aie pas peur... Regarde moi... »_


	2. Chapter 2

Insolitude

CHAPITRE 2

...

...

 _« Maintenant j'ai une raison d'errer... c'est toi... »_

...

...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, Jongin s'étira longuement en baillant bruyamment, presque exagérément et croyant entendre comme un petit rire, il releva brusquement la tête vers le pied de son lit. Le plancher grinça comme si quelqu'un venait de faire un pas et il s'assied à la vitesse de la lumière, à l'affût, écoutant avec attention, le cœur battant la chamade.

N'osant pas demander s'il y avait quelqu'un de peur d'avoir une réponse, il attendit une longue minute et finit par se lever quand même... lentement.

Contournant son lit, faisant grincer le plancher sous chacun de ses pas, il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir, puis hésitant, revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas de loup... pour n'y trouver que vide et silence. Il n'y avait personne.

Secouant la tête, il se dit alors qu'il allait finir par devoir se faire à ce plancher grinçant, ce bois vivant qui n'en finirait jamais de bouger, sinon il virerait paranoïaque c'était sûr !

Puis frissonnant tandis qu'il n'était qu'en boxer et tee-shirt, il enfila rapidement un bas de survêt et son gilet de la veille, avant de retourner à la cuisine, se préparer un café.

...

Ensuite, constatant par la fenêtre que le soleil donnait sur l'avant de la maison, il décida de sortir un peu dehors prendre l'air sous ces doux rayons matinaux.

...

Ouvrant la porte, les rayons atteignant immédiatement son visage, le firent sourire, c'était agréable...

Mais alors qu'il était pieds nus, faisant un pas sur le sol de pierre du perron qui aurait dû être réchauffé par le soleil, il eut une désagréable et mordante sensation de froid glacial, comme s'il venait de mettre le pied dans la neige.

Dans la surprise, il en fit un pas brusque en arrière, qui le fit automatiquement rentré dans la maison et sans qu'il ne la touche, la porte se referma violemment.

Sursautant de peur, il en lâcha sa tasse qui éclata en morceaux sur le parquet.

« -Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Se dit-il haletant.

Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots, sur ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête dans la seconde ou la porte s'était mise à bouger toute seule... non !

Il était rationnel et … Non ! Non ! Non !

Un courant d'air ! Voilà !

Il l'avait déjà sentit la veille ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve d'où ça venait !

Reculant en prenant garde de ne pas se couper avec les bris de porcelaine sur le sol, il s'éloigna alors de la porte et se mit à la recherche de papier absorbant.

Quand il l'eut trouvé, il ramassa rapidement les morceaux de tasse, avant de nettoyer le café, soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de tacher les lattes du parquet.

Jetant ensuite le tout, il fit un tour sur lui même, scrutant malgré lui chaque recoin... Il avait une impression étrange maintenant, mais était incapable de savoir ce que ça pouvait être, ce qui provoquait ça. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise, n'avait pas vraiment peur non plus, non... C'était autre chose...

Puis ses yeux longeant les murs, son esprit dérivant sur le fait qu'il allait effectivement avoir beaucoup de boulot et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait que les pièces principales soient terminées pour l'arrivée de Kyungsoo... il en oublia ses introspections.

Décidé, il prit alors un vieux jean et un tee-shirt dans la carton resté ouvert la veille et fila se rafraîchir, avant de s'habiller.

...

De retour dans le salon, il chercha pendant quelques minutes le carton où étaient ses papiers.

Le trouvant dans la cuisine, il y prit un carnet et récupéra son mètre ruban dans sa caisse à outils, avant de se mettre à mesurer chaque mur, évaluant les rouleaux de tapisserie, la quantité de vernis pour les boiseries qui lui seraient nécessaires, sans oublier de noter la superficie de parquet qu'il allait devoir raviver à la cire, bien qu'il le ferait en dernier.

Et au bout d'une bonne demie heure, c'est satisfait qu'il se chaussa, enfila sa veste et sortit de la maison pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, afin d'aller acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses travaux.

…

Arrivé au magasin de bricolage, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le sortant rapidement avec espoir que ce soit enfin Kyungsoo, il fut un peu déçu de constater que ce n'était que son ami Chen, mais lui répondit quand même avec plaisir.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il en était et qu'il était dans un magasin pour acheter ses matériaux.

Chen lui dit alors qu'il allait venir l'aider, comme promis et qu'il le retrouverait chez lui d'ici deux heures. Ravi de son aide, Jongin le remercia et raccrochant, c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il commença son tour des rayonnages, afin de trouver ce qui lui plairait, mais plairait aussi à Kyungsoo, bien entendu... c'était même le principal pour lui...

…

Plus tard, de retour chez lui, Ouvrant son coffre de voiture, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Tournant alors la tête vers la maison, son cœur fit un bond quand il cru distinguer une silhouette derrière une des fenêtres du salon. Puis plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il ne put que se faire à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien d'anormal... juste le reflet des arbres sur la vitre...

Secouant la tête, il se mit alors à sortir ses achats du coffre et c'est à ce moment là que la voiture de Chen se gara derrière lui.

Sortant rapidement de son véhicule, Chen se précipita alors vers lui.

« -Salut mec ! Alors comme ça va ? Dit-il en l'étreignant, tandis que Jongin avait les mains encombrées et ne pouvait lui rendre son accolade.

« -Ça va bien et toi ?

« -Comme d'hab la forme ! Faut sortit tout ça ?

« -Ouais.

« -Ok !

Ils rentrèrent alors les achats de Jongin, discutant avec animation et Chen n'en finissait plus de le féliciter pour son investissement. Admirant la demeure avec fascination.

…

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à gratter les murs pour les débarrasser de toute la tapisserie, s'arrêtant parfois pour se poser un peu et se désaltérer, mangeant rapidement une pizza qu'ils s'étaient fait livrer le midi, avant de reprendre le boulot.

…

Et à la nuit tombée, c'est satisfait qu'ils ramassèrent les morceaux de papiers devant chacun des murs à présent nus.

Puis s'asseyant par terre face à face d'un coté et de l'autre de la cuisine, ils mangèrent quelques sandwiches accompagnés de soda, tout en discutant encore et encore.

Puis au bout d'un court silence, Jongin souffla.

« -J'espère vraiment que cette maison plaira à Kyungsoo.

« -Mais oui elle lui plaira... du moment que tu es dedans, même un taudis lui plairait.

« -T'es con. Sourit Jongin.

« -Oui je déconne, mais, t'inquiète pas, même dans cet état, cette maison est géniale, alors elle ne pourra que lui plaire.

Jongin sourit.

« -Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles d'ailleurs ?

« -Je n'en ai pas. Ça fait une semaine que c'est le silence radio. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler... Mais comme il peut être en tournage à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, je dois attendre que ce soit lui qui me contacte.

« -Bordel une semaine ? Quand même il exagère ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il a pas cinq minutes pour t'appeler ! Il ne tourne quand même pas H24 !

« -Je ne sais pas...

« -Je trouve que c'est pas cool. Toi pendant ce temps tu attends et...

« -C'est pas grave, il rentre bientôt.

« -Mouais...

« -Quoi ?

« -Je te garantie que moi je l'aurais déjà appelé. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

« -Arrête de dire des conneries comme ça...

« -Appelle le et ça sera réglé.

« -Et si je l'appelle pendant un...

« -Appelle le Jongin ! Te laisse pas traiter comme ça ! Merde, il ne veux pas que tu l'appelle mais lui ne le fait pas non plus ! T'es pas n'importe qui putain ! T'es son mec pas son chien !

Jongin baissa les yeux et Chen se mordilla la lèvre, avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« -Excuse moi, je voulais pas te blesser, mais ça me fait chier... pour toi...

« - _T'excuse pas Chen... T'as raison,_ _je_ _..._

Puis tout à coup, le téléphone de Jongin se mit à sonner et regardant son écran, son regard s'illumina de joie.

« -Et bien ! Tout arrive ! Ses oreilles on dû siffler... Dit Chen en se relevant, tandis que Jongin décrochait.

Puis lui serrant la main, il attrapa sa veste qui était sur une chaise près de lui.

« - _Demain je peux pas, j'ai mon neveux avec moi toute le journée, je reviens dans deux jours pour t'aider._ Dit-il tout bas.

Jongin acquiesça dans un sourire.

« -Merci Chen.

« -Bye Jongin. Bonne nuit.

« -Bonne nuit et merci encore.

Chen prit alors congé de lui, le laissant tranquille afin qu'il profite de cet appel tant attendu.

...

Ce qu'il ignora cependant... c'est qu'il avait à peine démarré sa voiture, que Jongin reposait déjà son téléphone près de lui sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague.

L'appel avait été bref et peu chaleureux.

Kyungsoo était pressé parce qu'il sortait dîner avec … il ne savait qui... n'avait donc pas le temps de s'étendre en blablas et avait clos la conversation sur un amical « bisou »... pas un je t'aime... pas de question sur la maison... Jongin n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu en parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que l'appel était déjà terminé...

Dépité et triste... c'était plus fort que lui... Jongin posa alors l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur en soupirant.

Il lui manquait tant... Manquait-il à Kyungsoo ? Se demanda-t-il malgré lui, car là était la question dont il ne voulait pas de réponse.

Puis une sensation de froid sur son épaule gauche lui fit tourner la tête vers... rien. Et il sourit, quand une impression de douceur l'envahit intérieurement, lui faisant fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le sommeil, tandis qu'un courant frais lui frôlait le visage.

../...

 _« Je suis là pour toi... oublie ta peine... »_


	3. Chapter 3

Insolitude

CHAPITRE 3

...

…

 _« Je suis tellement bien près de toi... »_

…

…

Quand Jongin se réveilla, alors qu'il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché, une lueur trop intense sur ses yeux l'obligea à refermer brusquement les paupières.

Il devrait fermer les volets à l'avenir !

Puis quand il les rouvrit précautionneusement, prêt à cligner pour s'acclimater à la lueur du soleil inondant le salon, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le noir.

Il faisait encore nuit et il était allongé sur le sol de la cuisine !

Bon sang ! Voilà pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché ! Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ! Il s'était juste endormit là... Quand ça ? Pourquoi ?

Et puis... cet éblouissement... Il avait dû rêver et puis c'était tout !

En tous cas, maintenant, il y avait un truc qu'il savait et dont il ne démordrait plus jamais... Dormir sur le sol de la cuisine est moins confortable que de dormir dans son lit... Mais ne devrait-il pas faire un nœud à son mouchoir pour ne jamais oublier ?

Oublier ? Oublier quoi ?

Il se releva alors péniblement du carrelage, avant de retourner dans le salon.

Toutefois, fatigué et l'esprit embrumé, presque toujours endormit, il avait à peine fait un pas dans le salon, qu'il tourna la tête vers le coin près de la porte de la cuisine et inclina inconsciemment la tête dans un sourire, ne s'en rendant absolument pas compte, avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se coucha tel quel, se rendormant immédiatement, comme si rien ne s'était passé...

…

Comme si rien ne s'était passé... Parce que rien ne s'était passé... Jongin ne se souviendrait jamais de ces derniers moments passés, classés dans la liste des songes nocturnes dont on ne se souvient jamais... Mais lui... Lui... n'oublierait jamais ces deux heures passées tout près de lui, presque … dans ses bras...

...

…

 _« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson... » ... « Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes Jongin... »_

…

...

Le lendemain, émergeant doucement, Jongin roula lentement sur son lit en étreignant son oreiller.

Il avait bien dormit. Pas qu'il dormait mal d'habitude, mais en cet instant, il avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir passé une agréable nuit et c'était plaisant.

Il se sentait comme apaisé d'un trop grand manque... Manque de quoi ? Il n'aurait su dire, mais il se leva énergiquement et fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

C'était le début d'une belle journée.

…

Étonné dans un premier temps, de toujours porter ses vêtements de la veille, il n'en fit toutefois pas cas et se déshabilla, avant de se glisser sous l'eau

Il avait dormit tout habillé ? Soit ! Épuisé il s'était couché comme ça et puis c'était tout.

Et après une longue douche, amplifiant son bien-être, il se sécha et enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et rejoindre le salon.

Là, il s'habilla rapidement, avec l'étrange impression d'être observé, qui lui fit penser qu'il était stupide et c'est en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'il alla se préparer un café, qu'il but accompagné de quelques cookies.

…

Une fois rassasié, il s'arma ensuite d'un pinceau à brosse ronde et pointue, avant d'ouvrir un pot de vernis, près à commencer enfin ses travaux.

Ce matin il allait s'occuper des boiseries de la maison, en commençant par la pièce qui serait sa chambre ! Et c'est avec entrain qu'il se mit au travail.

…

Terminant la première pièce assez rapidement, bien qu'il travail avec le plus grand soin, c'est satisfait qu'il passa à la suivante.

Puis, on ne peut plus concentré sur son travail, il se mit à siffloter un air, sur lequel il aurait été bien incapable de mettre un nom. Mais il l'aimait beaucoup et c'était plus fort que lui.

Toutefois, terminant de vernir le dernier montant de la porte qu'il mettrait fin à cette pièce, se concentrant sur un relief délicat pour ne pas remplir les creux de trop de vernis, il cessa de siffloter et l'air se poursuivit dans sa tête... Dans sa tête ?

Laissant le pinceau en suspend tout à coup, il tendit l'oreille, les yeux exorbités.

L'air qui se poursuivait ne venait pas de sa tête !

Non ! Cet air était entonné par quelqu'un !

Le son, lointain, comme étouffé, cette voix douce et étonnement familière, résonnait entre ces murs c'était certain !

Et Jongin déglutit.

Il y avait quelqu'un... dans la maison ?

Posant alors le pot de vernis et le pinceau près de lui, en silence, c'est tout aussi silencieux qu'il sortit de la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil de chaque coté du couloir.

Puis, décelant que le son venait de sa droite, il s'avança, longeant le couloir en rasant le mur à pas léger, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Son cœur battait comme un dingue, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si quelqu'un était chez lui, il devait mettre la main dessus !

Puis s'immobilisant derrière la porte de la pièce qui serait le bureau et d'où semblait venir la voix, il souffla doucement en posant sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

La voix se tut à l'instant même.

S'engouffrant alors dans la pièce, il contourna l'amas de meubles et cartons se trouvant au milieu de la pièce pour s'assurer que personne n'était caché derrière et quand il passa devant la fenêtre … qui était ouverte... une voix le salua.

Sursautant, il se tourna alors vers l'extérieur et découvrit son voisin qui entretenait ses rosiers à quelques mètres de là. _« Et bien voilà qui chantait »_ se dit-il...

« -Vous êtes notre nouveau voisin ? Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Dit l'homme.

Décontenancé, Jongin se reprit tout de même immédiatement et sourit.

« -Oui c'est moi. Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. Dit-il à l'homme qui fut rejoint par sa femme.

« -A qui parles tu chéri ?

« -A notre nouveau voisin.

La femme le repérant alors à sa fenêtre, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« -Bonjour Madame.

« -Bonjour jeune homme. Soyez le bienvenue dans le quartier.

« -Je vous remercie.

« -J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

« -Oh oui, j'en suis sûr, je m'y plais déjà beaucoup.

« -Vous m'en voyez ravie. Dit-elle dans un énorme sourire.

Continuant ensuite à converser aimablement de choses et d'autres, Jongin fut rapidement invité a dîner à l'occasion, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir et il prit congé d'eux pour retourner à son occupation précédente.

Refermant la fenêtre, il sourit, c'était de là que venaient tous ces courants d'airs depuis qu'il était arrivé ! Il s'était inquiété pour rien finalement.

Rassuré, il retourna alors à son vernis et poursuivit sa tâche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, quand furent finies toutes les pièces de part et d'autre du couloir, dont il donnait les derniers coups de pinceaux, il se dit qu'il avait été bien présomptueux de s'imaginer qu'il aurait fini en une matinée. Il était treize heures trente et il devait encore faire le salon, l'entrée et la cuisine, ce qui lui demanderait bien encore une heure et demie, voire deux heures de boulot !

Il décida alors de prendre une pause pour se restaurer, avant de reprendre sa tâche et se prépara un grand bol de ramens qu'il mangea assis en tailleur, perché sur le plan de travail.

Ses menus, ces derniers jours, étaient quelque peu déséquilibrés, mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire les courses et il se dit qu'il allait devoir y penser. Car son corps était son outil de travail et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de maigrir trop, tout comme il lui était interdit de grossir.

Et puis comme la cuisine n'aurait pas besoin de tapisserie, une fois les boiseries vernies, il pourrait donc vider les cartons de cette pièce et enfin pouvoir se préparer des repas dignes de ce nom... après avoir été faire les courses... bien entendu...

Puis terminant ses nouilles, il posa le bol en carton près de lui et jeta ses baguettes dans l'évier, avant de déplier ses jambes et les laisser pendre dans le vide, en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

Son regard errant machinalement dans la pièce, il fut soudainement envahit d'un sentiment de honte, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone qui se trouvait sur le carrelage, se rendant compte que depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas pensé à Kyungsoo une seule seconde... Et cette honte insidieuse disparue dans la seconde où il se demanda pourquoi il avait laissé son téléphone là... après l'appel de Kyungsoo... après le départ de Chen... après...

Il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde de ce qui s'était passé après... Mais est-ce que cela avait une quelconque importance ?

Puis sautant de son perchoir pour ramasser l'appareil, il vit une silhouette dans le salon se découper sur le fond blanc que créaient les murs à présent nus... silhouette qui avait disparu dans le dit couloir à toute vitesse, mais bordel de merde, il l'avait bel et bien vu !

« - **Qui est là ?** Cria-t-il, alors que l'adrénaline prenait possession de son corps et qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers le couloir, en attrapant un des pieds métallique de sa table de cuisine qui attendait d'être montée.

Puis arrivant à l'entrée du couloir, il s'immobilisa, alors qu'il venait de voir la silhouette disparaître dans le fond sur la gauche.

« - **QUI EST LA ? Sortez de là ou j'appelle la police ! Vous n'avez rien** **à** **faire chez moi !** Dit-il avant de se remettre à avancer en resserrant sa prise sur son arme de fortune.

Aucun son, aucun mouvement, aucune réponse ne se firent alors entendre et quand Jongin arriva au bout, à gauche du couloir, face à une porte qui n'était que celle d'un cagibi, près à cogner s'il le fallait, il en ouvrit brusquement la porte en levant son bras armé plus haut et... Rien.

Aurait-il préféré trouver quelqu'un ? Rien n'était moins sûr... mais le placard était vide, il n'y avait aucune autre issue et c'est à reculons qu'il refit le chemin inverse.

 _«_ _-_ _Non non non non non..._ Soufflait-il inlassablement, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le fond du couloir, s'attendant à voir réapparaître quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir...

Puis reculant encore, son dos cogna contre la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait dans l'alignement du couloir et il s'immobilisa, le souffle court.

Avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit ? Était-ce un cauchemar ? Non non non ! Tout était bien réel ! Merde ! Merde !

Que faire ?

Réalisant avec horreur que son téléphone était du coup resté par terre dans la cuisine, il se mordilla la lèvre... mais qui aurait-il appelé ? Pour dire quoi ? La police ?

Non ! Merde merde merde...

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, il lâcha le pied métallique qu'il avait toujours à la main et qui fit un bruit épouvantable sur le sol et attrapa ses clefs de voiture, avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte derrière lui, de courir jusqu'à son véhicule et démarrer en trombe... Tandis qu'un dernier coup d'œil réflexe, finissait de lui glacer le sang dans les veines, quand il vit la silhouette se dessiner derrière une des fenêtres du salon et qu'il réalisa instantanément que ce n'était pas la première fois.

../..

.

 _Une main posée sur le verre froid de la vitre, il le regarda le fuir, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue..._

 _« -Jongin... ne pars pas..._

.

../..


End file.
